A happy Soulcalibur Christmas!
by Kiliklover13
Summary: I love Soulcalibur V!


It was Christmas in China and Kilik and Maxi were at Xianghua's house getting ready to throw a Christmas party.

" Alrighty! Let's see if everything is set up!'' Xianghua said trying to get the boys attention. " Christmas lights!"

" Check!'' Kilik yelled from the other side of the house.

" Christmas tree!''

" Check!'' Maxi said from the other side.

" Food!''

'' ( Delay.) Check!'' They both said.

" The house clean!"

" Check! I think!'' Kilik yelled unsure.

" Are you clean!''

" Uh wait let me see...check!'' Kilik yelled.

" I don't know let me look! No yet!" Maxi yelled from his side.

Xianghua was about to read the next thing on the list as the boys came up behind her but she didn't know.

" Uh...presents!''

"CHECK!" They both yelled scaring Xianghua until she nearly had a heart attack.

'' Guys you nearly killed me!'' She yelled making sure that her hair was still lying down.

'' Oh sorry we didn't mean to scare you that much.'' Kilik said putting his arm around her.

'' Aw that's cute. Xianghua and Boo Boo head finally found each others love.'' Maxi said making cheeky faces.

'' I bet your gonna get drunk huh Maxi?'' Kilik asked making Xianghua giggle.

'' Heck yeah but I promise you, not too much.''

Maxi lied. He will never ever leave a party without getting fully intoxicated.

'' Well whatever it's almost time for the party to start so I'm gonna get dressed.'' Kilik said walking away until Xianghua stopped him.

'' Wait!'' She said as she ran to a bag that was decorated with Christmas trees and candy canes and took out two Santa Clause outfits. '' One for you and one for you.'' She said giving them to Kilik and Maxi.

'' Wow Xianghua these are cool thanks!'' Kilik said happily.

'' Your welcome and Maxi do you like yours?'' She asked but he was already gone. '' Where did he go?'' She asked.

Kilik just shrugged his shoulders and left to go change into his Christmas outfit. People started to come in wonderful holiday outfits and a lot a people came, Sophitia, Cassandra, Mitsurugi, Taki, Amy, Talim, Raphael, Ivy, and a lot more. Kilik was destined to slow dance with Xianghua under the moonlight. He finally came back with his Santa Clause outfit and Xianghua was very surprised on how it looked on him.

'' Wow Kilik you look...

'' Sexy.'' Maxi answered for her laughing.

'' You really think so? I think I look colorful.'' Kilik said looking at Xianghua who was smiling at him.

'' So guys the guesses are outside and waiting so how about we get them in and get this party started?'' Xianghua said excitedly.

So Xianghua walked over to the door and opened it so that everyone could come in. Maxi and Kilik were surprised about how many people Xianghua had invited.

'' Xianghua how many people did you invite!'' Maxi asked pulling his hair.

'' I don't know maybe a hundred.'' She said raising her eyebrows.

'' Okay then I'm gonna go grab me a drink and go talk to Taki. Maybe she will go out with me.'' Maxi said looking at Kilik smiling.

'' Hopefully you don't come back with slap marks on your face.'' Kilik said making Xianghua laugh.

'' Trust me. I won't.'' Maxi coolly.

Raphael walked up to Xianghua and tried to flirt with her.

'' Hello Xianghua darling.'' He said taking for hand and kissing it.

'' Stop it your embarrassing me.'' She said blushing.

He smiled at Xianghua and then looked at Kilik with a frown.

'' Your name is Kyle huh?'' He asked making Xianghua giggle.

'' No my name is Kayla!'' Kilik said sarcastically rolling his eyes and walking away.

'' His name really is Kayla?'' Raphael asked staggering a little.

'' No but are you drunk?'' She asked making sure he didn't fall.

'' No what are you talking about? I'm fine.'' He said as his eyes went different directions.

'' Obviously you are. The party just started and your fully intoxicated.'' She said leaving Raphael to himself but he didn't notice.

Kilik was sitting down on a chair looking at the white, fluffy fur on his shirt. Maxi walked to him carrying a glass of wine in his hand. Of course he was drunk. I mean really drunk.

'' Hey little Killy you wanna know where I got this thinga ma bob?'' He asked him looking away.

'' Maxi are you drunk?'' He asked Maxi standing up. '' Because if you are I'm gonna slap you until your not!''

'' Please Killy I promised you I will get a little drunk. Not alot.'' He said just about ready to pass out.

'' Okay for one thing stop calling me Killy and second I think now I'm gonna go walk around.'' Kilik said freaked out.

He stretched himself out and started to walk around the house. He saw Amy and Talim talking about how funny Amy's father looked. Amy wore a short, red dress with black leggings that had red butterflies on them and Talim wore a pink, Korean short dress with lotus flowers on it and she had lots of pink bracelets on. Kilik smiled and kept on walking. He then saw Maxi and Taki up against a wall talking and he was really confused. Taki wore a lacy dress with high heels and a purse on the side. It actually looked cute on her. Maxi got closer to her as if he going to kiss her but she managed to push him away and she was a little drunk as well. Kilik looked around and saw Cassandra and Sophitia laughing at Mitsurugi because he was drinking two bottles of beer at the same time. He was grad that every one was having a good time but he was wondering where Xianghua was because he thought that maybe it was the time to tell her how he felt. So took a couple of deep breaths and then started to walk and find her. He couldn't seem to find her in the house so he went outside ans that's when he found her sitting on the porch watching the snow fall. He took some more deep breaths because he could feel his blood rushing to his face. He didn't want to blush right in front of her. He made sure that his hair was fine looking and his clothes. Finally he started to get closer to her and he was thinking of what words to say. He then got an idea in his head and he tapped her shoulder.

'' Xianghua?'' Kilik said still standing there like an idiot.

'' Oh hey Kilik do you like the party?'' She asked smiling.

'' Yeah the party is really cool.'' He answered.

'' Uh what's wrong aren't you going to sit down?'' She said confused.

'' Oh yeah I was.'' Kilik said.

Xianghua giggled.

Kilik dropped his head and sighed. He was now starting to sweat.

'' Kilik are you okay?'' Xianghua asked worried.

'' Yeah I'm fine I just wanted to say something to you.'' He relied then looking away.

_Dammit why did I say that! I'm such an idiot! Come on Kilik get it together and ask her out already!_'' He thought to himself.

'' Well what did you want to say to me?'' She asked.

Kilik cleared his throat. He remembered that he had a small present for her in his back pocket and he almost forgot to give it to her.

'' Well...I...always wanted to say this but I couldn't say it before.''

She nodded.

'' And what I want to see is...(he brought out the present)'' Merry Christmas.'' He said giving her the present.

'' Oh my gosh the wrapping paper is beautiful! Thank you Kilik so very much!'' She gave him a hug.

'' Your welcome. Why don't you open it?'' Kilik said smiling at her.

She opened it and she saw that it was a bracelet that said '' I love you'' on it.  
She covered her mouth in surprised.

'' Oh my goodness this is so pretty!'' She put it on her waist and then looked at Kilik with tears of joy.

'' Yeah I knew you liked bracelets and jewelery and things like that and so...''

She kissed him before he could even finish his sentence.

A few seconds later they both pulled away at the same time.

'' So you wanted to say that you loved me?'' She asked touching his hand.

'' Yes I did.'' He answered blushing.

'' And the bracelet told it all.'' She said giggling.

'' Guess your right.'' Kilik said putting his hands around her waist and leaning closer to give her another kiss.

Xianghua wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss last for several seconds until Kilik pulled away.

'' What's wrong?'' She asked.

'' Nothing just out of breath.'' He said slightly panting.

She smiling and then they watched the snow fall holding each others hand and they all had a Merry Christmas.

* * *

I will always love Kilik and Xianghua stories. Hope you loved it and review.=)


End file.
